


树

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei
Kudos: 13





	树

树生长了很久，有四米高，岳明辉小时候站在树底下量身高，后来把李英超领回家，就换成了李英超站在那里。

胡同和大树或是狭窄或是膨胀，李英超只是认为它们永远不会老，像岳明辉手臂上偶尔挣扎出的青筋，以及暗蓝河流一样的血管。他17岁放学回家的那天稀松平常，下棋的大爷动作迟缓，而他背着书包飞跑过歪歪扭扭的石板路，肮脏的水洼溅湿了岳明辉上个晚上刚拿给他的校服裤子。

李英超朝着那颗树跑，推开门就是岳明辉的拥抱，他用尖尖的下巴去磨蹭男人的肩膀，拉长声调叫，“岳岳妈妈——”

“诶哟好了，”岳明辉把他的书包摘下来，偏过头不看他那双大眼睛，“快点儿洗洗手吃饭吧。”

“我的裤腿儿……”李英超拽住岳明辉，他们贴的很近，再靠近几厘米就能唇齿相接，男孩儿红着脸，“我的裤腿儿又脏了。”

岳明辉揉揉他的头发，“没事儿，今儿晚上给你洗，下次注意点儿就成了。”

院子里的树温柔地注视他们，李英超闷闷地，跟到厨房里去从背后抱住岳明辉，男人被闹的没办法，嗓子有点哑地安慰他，“怎么啦宝贝儿，不高兴啊？还是饿了？”

“都没有，”李英超的脸颊贴在岳明辉突起的肩胛骨上，仿佛站在一座山的顶端，“就是觉得你太好了，我配不上，我才十七岁，我还什么都不会做。”

“瞎说什么呢宝宝？”岳明辉塞给他一块儿吹凉的藕盒，“尝尝这个，我最近新学的。”

北京的夏天里风沙沙地响，似乎树叶的尖划过心脏似的麻而痒，李英超嚼着藕盒含混不清地询问岳明辉，“晚上能给我讲物理题吗？你有工作要做吗？”

同样的问题问过几千遍，时光也似乎可以如此走过一万年，他早知道答案是什么，谁会不清楚呢？岳明辉把藕盒乘到碗里，连半秒都没用就答应，“可以啊，最近学的很难吗？”

“嗯……”李英超垂下眼帘，视线里岳明辉的食指指腹被滚烫的托盘底部烫红，露出一角，那只手停在空中，等待他接下来的答案，“还挺难的……我只有几道题会做。”

“这么难啊？”岳明辉的语气带着点惊讶，李英超成绩很好，偶尔不会做也是最后几道综合题，他胡噜了把自己翘起来的头发，“等晚上我看看，先吃饭吧。”

树在风里摇，晃来晃去的叶子像少年偷偷藏起来的、无法言明的心事，哗啦啦从南飞到北。  
九点一刻岳明辉拿着水果坐到李英超旁边去，男孩儿刚洗了澡，满身水汽，沉默地向左挪了挪，把作业卷子缓慢地推给他，灯光把他们的脸颊划出两部分交织碰撞的黑与白，岳明辉翻开卷子仔细看李英超不会的物理题，才读完一半题干手就僵在空中。

扬起的卷子角仿佛尴尬的、未完的逗号，李英超抠着指甲拼命咽下紧张，他撒了谎，那些题岳明辉几周前刚刚给他讲过，他无论如何都不可能不会做，他们的小腿几乎贴在一起，轻微的震颤像过电一样穿过膝盖骨。李英超屏住呼吸，他眼前的岳明辉咳了一声开口，“是有点儿难，你其他作业都写完了吗？要是没什么事儿的话我就给你讲讲。”

“啊，写完了写完了，”李英超眨着大眼睛点头，“今天作业少。”

“噢，”岳明辉把手上的皮筋摘下来给自己的头发抓了个小揪，他转过身去，这样他们的腿就完全贴在一起了，“那行。”

那盏小而细长的台灯最终被岳明辉抖着手摁灭，卷子的边缘飞出桌面堪堪挂住，炙热的呼吸模糊地叠在一起，李英超胡乱地亲吻他扬起的颈部，凸起的喉结，多少有些不得章法，岳明辉嗓子里黏糊成一团，伸出手去就被男孩儿抓住腕部，于是最终他只能发出含混的呻吟和喘息，以及迫于无奈的告饶，“诶……超儿……宝宝……你听我说……”

李英超满不在意地嗯了声，柔软的发顶在岳明辉的下巴底端蹭来蹭去，手把男人的衬衫下摆撩起一角摸进去，滑腻软肉像流动的暗沙，椅子划过地面拉出尖锐的一道响，岳明辉的力道带了点强硬，“我没洗澡呢宝宝……”

“没事儿。”李英超停下来，接着又去拽他，男孩儿透过玻璃窗看见外面的月亮尖而软，谁会嫌弃月亮呢，他在亲吻的空隙里想，他愿意接纳岳明辉的一切，包括汗水和眼泪。就像男人把在公园里不知所措的他捡回家一样，他给他洗澡，在朦胧的水汽里询问他的身世，在肥皂泡干燥的香味儿里帮他从头到脚换好衣服，然后养他，打八岁养到十七了。

他去搂岳明辉的腰，左手向下探，想要把他的皮带也解开，岳明辉没再躲，他承受着湿漉漉的舔舐，然而也同时坚定地拒绝进一步的索取，“不行，嗯……”他说，糅在急促的喘息里，“听话，这样你容易生病……”

男孩不情不愿地松开他，岳明辉腿软的几乎站不住，扶着墙往浴室走的时候还能感觉到背后灼热的目光如影随形，像月圆之夜狼人明亮的黑色瞳孔。

半小时后他爬到床上去，李英超把毛巾被搭在自己肚子上，他看着湿淋淋的岳明辉躺在他身边，僵了几秒后转身面向他，他咬住下嘴唇，夜晚的岳明辉不再是他的岳岳妈妈，他是潮湿的月亮，是他沐浴在爱火里的、他的缪斯，他欲念的罪恶之源。李英超凑近他白天喊过一声声岳岳妈妈的男人，他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，鼻腔里喷出的热气也彼此交缠。

李英超的手摸到下面去扯岳明辉的内裤——男人有时候执着于这样欲盖弥彰的隐藏，半勃的性器在男人的小腹上胡乱蹭动，岳明辉盯着他，任他扯了内裤，“我自己弄过了宝宝，你去柜子里把套子拿来。”

男孩儿的指腹探入湿而软的穴口，换来一声压抑着的呻吟，李英超捏着那两瓣柔软的臀肉，他用的劲儿大，于是那里几乎红了起来，“怎么了，”岳明辉察觉到他心情的变化，顿了顿道，“我买的超薄的，听话啊。”

“你是不是……”李英超垂着头，懊丧的要命，他半直起身子来，“你是不是觉得我脏？”

“啊？”岳明辉无意识又把手指放在嘴边，他想着怎么才能解释清楚，最终发现固化思维和固化撒娇的根基是难以移除的，于是他不再试图纠正李英超，而是选择妥协，“当然不是了，没事儿，你直接来也行。”

重量覆盖在他脊背后的那一刻岳明辉心软的一塌糊涂，李英超还是个孩子呢，孩子能懂什么呢？他想，脊骨上落下几串湿热的吻，男孩儿与长相不符的狰狞性器缓慢地进入他，填满他，岳明辉干脆地扬起脖子，张开嘴无声地呻吟，李英超俯下身来抓住他的手腕，少年纤细的小臂和遮挡不住的刺青交织在一起。

好软，好紧，好热，好湿，好舒服。李英超被绞的晕晕乎乎地想，他摆弄着身下的岳明辉，重重地一次又一次撞进去，他也不知道自己究竟想撞碎什么，就像沙子冲进深蓝色的大海，他渴望让岳明辉向他袒露脆弱，无助，和爱。岳明辉濡湿的大腿根和男孩的囊袋无缝接触，那是黑与白的盛会。

他们射的时候李英超眼前一片空白，过度的快感让他几乎落下几滴眼泪来，他趴在岳明辉身上，舔去他发尾掉下来的汗，用手指抚摸他的腰窝，听他几不可闻的哭腔和尖叫，那个容纳他的地方被他灌的很满，昭示着男人曾属于过他。

“岳明辉……岳明辉……”李英超喊，他从男人身上翻身下来，把自己抽出来，躺在一边的床上，于是岳明辉懒洋洋地转过来看他，任由男孩儿轻轻啄吻他的嘴唇，“岳明辉……”李英超还在叫，“我好爱你啊。”

“我也爱你宝贝儿，”岳明辉把头发拨到耳朵后面去，“一直都爱。”

“那你知道我是从什么时候开始爱你的吗？”李英超捏起岳明辉的一绺头发，发尾扫过少年细嫩的掌心，他脸颊晕出一片红，又问，“你想听吗？”

“想，”岳明辉动了动脑袋，笑容透着点儿无奈和宠溺，“你说吧，我听着呢。”

于是李英超第无数次回想起岳明辉牵着他的手把他领进小胡同儿的那个下午，太阳又大又亮，像要把整个星球都晒焦烤化，他远远的就看见那颗很高很高的大树，和他眼里的岳明辉一样高，“那颗树会保护我们吗，岳岳哥哥？”小李英超嘬着棒棒糖问。

“当然会啦，”岳明辉捏捏他的手指，“哥哥也会保护你的。”

哥哥太好了，我一定一定要快点长大，长大了就可以保护哥哥了，小李英超想。

他每天踩着积水，在此起彼伏的蝉鸣声里跑回家，中途接下老大爷递给他的酸奶，狗摇着尾巴徘徊在墙壁前方的阴影里，李英超在奔跑中逐渐抽高，像一节挺拔的竹竿，每个夏天都如此过去，循环往复。

直到15岁那年，李英超发现岳明辉的男朋友。

男孩半夜大汗淋漓地从床上坐起来，电扇不知道从什么时候开始不再转动，旁边的枕头微微凹陷进去，岳明辉人不在。李英超赤脚走出门去，穿过院子去另一间房，他渴望的是空调，然而看见的是男人被掰开的腿，小半截埋在薄被里，李英超跑回院子，躲在树后面，下身硬的要爆炸。少年忽然记起男人手臂上大片的刺青，角落里的吉他，床头柜里的盒子以及清晨疲惫的眼尾，还有那棵树，他不知道自己为什么会联想到那棵树。

或许是因为岳明辉就像那棵树，他一个人的树，不会老，不会死，永远年轻，永远鲜活，永远庇佑他，温暖只给他，爱也只给他。像童话故事里温柔的母亲，会唱歌哄睡她们的孩子。

原来他的岳岳妈妈不只有干燥而温暖的手心，李英超从那天晚上开始明白，还有平坦而光滑的小腹，有两道浅而对称的人鱼线，有白皙的小腿，有细瘦的脚腕。岳明辉不是一定要带给他亲情的，也可以是爱情，以及神秘而刺激的性。

“你懂吗岳明辉？”李英超盯着他，“我早就爱上你了，因为你就是树。”

月亮歪斜而昏红，岳明辉翻过身去，李英超凑近他顶起的肩胛骨，听见他手指蹭过床单的响声，“你在想什么，岳岳妈妈？”

他总是胡乱地称呼他，岳明辉叹了口气，“我在想……怎么才能跟你解释，我不是树。”

“什么？”

“我是……”岳明辉皱着眉，“我是会老的，总有一天我会老，比你先老，先很多年。”

“没事儿啊，”李英超眨眨眼，把手掌贴上男人的肩膀，“那时候就换我照顾你啊，换我来保护你，等你老了，我当你的树。”

岳明辉没说话，他想告诉李英超树总是树，只要你不挪走它它就不会跑，可是人不同，李英超8岁的时候他25，今年他34了，但少年还那么年轻，年轻的让他害怕。

“我知道你为什么不说话，”李英超有点生气地说，他拿手指在岳明辉的后背上画圈，“你觉得我会变，等我长大等我工作，我就会离开你跑的很远很远，对不对？”

“我不是这个意思。”

“你就是，”李英超腾地坐起来，“你能不能对我有点儿信心？你能不能别老是这样，别老是……认为你自己有多老，你在我心里永远都是25的那个样儿，你就没老过。”少年顿了顿，最后郑重其事道，“无论如何，你总该相信我一次，我跟你以前的那些男朋友不一样。”

岳明辉垂下眼皮说，“成，我相信你。”他爬起来去洗澡，两个人都明白他在敷衍，可除了敷衍又能怎么样呢？

他洗完澡出来，李英超抱着被子睡着了，脸颊红扑扑的，像个没长大的婴儿。他想了想，上了床躺在少年身边，在月光里安静地睡去了。

梦里的树比实际上来得更古老，也更高大，岳明辉回到第一次和李英超做爱时的午夜，双腿被抬的很高，少年兴奋地亲吻他，抚摸他，而他就像未经人事的雏鸟，腰以下都酸而麻，膝盖烫的不像话。李英超像是把他拖进了大海，根本没考虑过他能否在海浪里逃生，可他也没拒绝，被拉住了手就爱的一塌糊涂。他还记得男孩射的时候舔着他的耳垂问，“岳明辉……岳明辉……我跟别人会不一样吗？”

而他抱住少年，在一连串断断续续的喘息里安慰，“会的……会的宝贝儿……你是……你是奇迹。”

他以为他不会再相信了，他的纹身，他的刺青，他用来保护自己武装自己的铜墙铁壁，到了李英超面前通通都发挥不了作用。因为李英超是他的救生圈，是他的降落伞，是他的白马王子也是他的辛德瑞拉。

更是那颗树。

李英超才是那棵树。


End file.
